10 oneshots of Clara and 11
by happywriter780
Summary: ok ten one shots of Clara and 11, along the episodes and between them are cute Clara and 11 moments. the episodes are going to be in mix order. nightmare in silver, crimson horror, and in between for the rest I OWN NOTHING. i might update only a few. UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Hey I'm happywriter780 and this is it enjoy! DICLAIMER I OWN NOTHING BBC AMARICA DOES! I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER EITHER NONE OF THIS IS MINE!

Chapter 1

_**Clara POV**_

There he goes again that crazy Doctor. His green eyes filled with a mixture of pain and curiosity as he sits in that armchair. He's not reading he's thinking. Me well, I'm pretending to read while really I'm watching him think. I make sure that every few minutes I turn the page and look quickly away.

"Clara," the Doctor began I look up from my book to look at him, "do you realize what your even reading?" he asked, I nodded because it was Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.

"Yes Doctor it's Harry Potter isn't it." I tell him and he shook his head. A blush creeps on my face while I sheepishly look at the cover. I didn't understand the words but I saw Harry Potter on it.

"Clara, what's bothering you, your reading the Spanish version of Harry Potter." The Doctor by this time stood up and walked over to me. He was still in the same attire he was before. Purple tweed coat, ridiculously cute bowtie, and brown leather boots that was his every day wear.

"Clara, what's bothering you, please turn and face me." I slowly turn to him, and then worry sounded in his voice.

"Clara, do you have a fever I can go to the sick bay to get you something to help you get over it." He said, I guess the saying is true all over the universe…. Guys know NOTHING about girls.

"Doctor I know you're trying to help but I just think I need to lay down is all. I guess I'll call it a night. Sweet dreams Doctor." I said but before he could protest I exited the library and into the kitchen to make a goodnight soufflé. Sure I had a few burned ones in the past but every other time I got it perfect. I put a note by the perfect soufflé saying 'goodnight doctor, so you won't burn the TARDIS down – Clara O.' smiling as I left I opened my door to my bedroom on the TARDIS.

Smooth, red painted walls and white laced and silky crimson bed sheets I also had white carpet on the floor. After I got changed into sweatpants and a loose t-shirt I had my bunny slippers on I laid on top of the sheets and thought of all the possibilities of what was going on in his mind right about now. I feel asleep thinking about the thoughts of the Doctor.

_**Doctor POV**_

I was sitting in the library thinking about my impossible girl, and wondering what makes her so impossible. I've gotten to the point of thinking that she might be a time traveler with a bad case of amnesia ever. _**(LOL that was my guess at first)**_ I looked up to see that beautiful brown eyed mystery that was her. She was reading but in Spanish I didn't know Clara knew Spanish? I decided to wait until she turned to the next page so she wouldn't lose her place. When she did I asked.

"Clara," I began she looked up at me with her beautiful chocolate eyes and her dimples showing as she smiled. I nearly forgot what I wanted to ask her, but at the last minute I remembered. "Do you realize what your even reading?" I asked.

"Yes Doctor it's Harry Potter isn't it." She said her voice like silk. Something was bothering her I could tell she averted my gaze and looked at the cover. Realizing it wasn't in English a blush was creeping on her face or what I thought was blush. It was adorable either way… until she turned her face. It was like taking the light and warmth and I felt alone and cold… I would try anything to see her face again. I had long ago faced the facts that I liked her but now that feeling grew into love.

"Clara, what's bothering you, you're reading the Spanish version of Harry Potter." By the time I asked I walked over. She was wearing a black floral dress that came to her knees, solid black leggings, and black and silver converse. She wasn't answering me nor did she turn around I was near to insanity that's when I politely ask.

"Clara, what's bothering you please turn around and face me." I asked again, she slowly turned around. Her face was red and hot I was afraid and worried if she got a fever.

"Clara, do you have a fever I can go to the sick bay to get you something to help you get over it." I begged my voice betrayed me I wanted her to get a fast recovery.

"Doctor I know you're trying to help but I just think I need to lay down is all. I guess I'll call it a night. Sweet dreams Doctor." She said sweet like tea and honey, her favorite drink.

"_**You do realize that she blushed because of you right"**_ the TARDIS said or bleeped to humans.

"Come on old girl, Clara couldn't like me I'm not human like her." I said.

"_**Come on Doctor, you have to admit she's not completely human. You met her TWICE and BOTH times SHE ENDED UP DEAD! And if she didn't like you why would she have made a soufflé for you. Hmmn." **_I looked at the TARDIS then I went to the kitchen and saw a still warm (f/f) soufflé and a note beside it. 'Goodnight Doctor, so you don't burn the TARDIS down – Clara O.' her perfect writing wrote. I chuckled a little bit her and her humor.

Ahh, Clara Owsin Oswald, my soufflé making impossible girl.

_**Hey I own nothing in this fanfiction and I have no social life so I will update often I promise you. Also if you liked this story then here are some things I will write Twilight: Edward and Bella, Black Butler: CielxReader SebastianxReader SebastianxMeyrin CielxOC, Soul Eater MakaxSoul KidxMaka KidxReader, Attack on Titan: MikasaxEren ErenxReader LevixHanji. Thanks for reading love ya lovelies. **_

_**Happywriter780 OUT PEACE!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey I told you I would update amazing right! I OWN NOTHING BBC DOES TO MAKE THAT CLEAR AS DAY DISCLAIMER! Hey so I'll probably make mistakes here and there before I get used to this because I'm new to so please be patient if I post an old chapter in place of an old one. I OWN NOT ONE THING! HERE IS THE AMAZING CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**Chapter 2 **

_**Doctor POV**_

I was alone Clara was asleep and I was awake. Humans sleep half of their life away, while I'm up and about. Though I wish I could sleep like they do sometimes because I get awfully bored without them and nothing to fix and nothing to do.

I heard something so I got up and went to the control room. And there was Clara looking as bored as I was. I wonder what she's doing up its 1 am in her time. I must've made a noise because Clara turned and saw me.

"Clara what are you doing up?" I ask she sighed and headed toward me arms crossed. She had a serious case of bed hair and she was in her pj's with no makeup on… and yet she couldn't of looked more beautiful.

"I can't sleep every time I do… well let me not bore you with my ridiculous dreams. "She said and walked pass heading toward one of the MANY living rooms. She sat on the red and gold couch with her hand running through her chestnut hair. I sat right across from her and said.

"Clara, I have nothing to do but mope please don't say telling me what you dreamt was boring because all night without someone to talk to IS boring. Please tell me all about it." Clara had a thoughtful face for a moment and said.

"Fine chin boy only if you make tea." She said, I walked quickly and made some Earl Grey tea. **(For the ones who LOVE Ciel Phantomhive and his Demon Butler****) ** I handed the warm cup to her as she began.

"Well, it's really weird actually, I dreamt I was someone named Oswin and I was aboard a starship named Alaska. We crash landed into a planet and for months maybe years I was stuck inside of some sort of shelter… then... you came, you had my classmate Amy and her boyfriend Rory with you and you came because of these weird aliens called Darleks because they needed your help. You tried to save me but then you saw that I was one of those defective Darleks that was sent to that planet and… I told you to run and remember me. Then it went dark and I was back in Victorian London and was a barmaid working for a bar called the Rose and Crown. It was winter and snow covered the ground but this time I wasn't Oswin, I was Clara _Oswin _Oswald and I was setting out some empty trays outside and… a snowman came out of the blue. It wasn't there before and a man came walking by and I asked "did you make this snowman." He turned around and he was you. But I could hardly recognize you, you didn't have a smile, you didn't have that light in your eyes. You were like the snowman … you were cold as snow and your heart had a sliver of ice. Your eyes were dead and filled with pain. You said "No." and then I replied. "Well then who did, it wasn't there a second ago it just appeared from nowhere." You put your glasses on and walked in a circle around it you touched a piece of it and you said. "Maybe its snow that fell before, maybe it remembers how to make snowmen." I mean that was a weird assumption and I told you so too. "What snow that can remember that's just silly." You asked "What's wrong with silly?"

"Nothing, since I'm talking to you it's not." I smiled at you; you took off your glasses and asked.

"What's your name?"

"Clara." I simply stated

"Nice name," you began to walk off, "Clara. Should defiantly keep it." You walked around the corner and I was about to turn back to work but… something was bugging me in the back of my mind. I ran to you trying to get to know you.

You dismissed me and went on your way. But I took off my apron and ran after you. I found your name was 'the Doctor.' And you tried to make me forget you but this… little potato head named Strax lost the worm and he was confused me for a boy. Then I was thinking about the snowman and it appeared. I told you and I couldn't stop thinking about it. Then you told me to think of them melting and they did melt. Then you said "Well if that ever happens again you know what to do." Wanting to remember you and try to find you again I said. "Unless I forget." You let me keep my memory but told me not to go looking for you. But I ignored the warning and followed you and I saw a cloud and the TARDIS. Then the next thing I saw was that I was a governess and working with two beautiful children. Their old governess died in the pond and the girl had dreams of the governess. But she came back as an ice woman. So I went in search of you and a nice lady by the name of Jenny came and took me to this lizard lady's house and Strax was the butler. They gave me a one word test and you came. You and I were on a roof running from that thing and then you stopped in mid step to ask a question to get to know me. Not the right time or place so I kept moving and. The next thing I remember is falling and falling like a leaf and … I said the same final words Oswin did. 'Run, run you clever boy and remember.' Then I woke up. Strange isn't it." Once Clara was done I just starred in shock I couldn't move I was there not doing anything. Clara got up and said.

"Well Doctor I really should try to sleep. Goodnight Chinny." She gave me a sweet peck on the cheek and went off to her room. I blushed and I flustered and held my hand where her lips were.

"That impossible girl….. _My_ impossible girl."

_**Thanks for reading I own nothing BBC does. **_

_**Happywriter780 is OUT PEACE!**_


	3. authors note

_**Hey I'm happywriter780 and I OWN NOTHING WHAT SO EVER! I write black butler (sorry idk how to spell proper name**__**) soul eater, attack on titan, doctor who, Austin and ally, and twilight fanfiction. Please note that I NEED REVIEWS it's at the bottom of the page just write what you liked about it. Because I have no social life so write nice things please**__ __** once again I OWN NOTHING!**_

_**The Queens Praymantice **_

_**Author's note**_

_**I am so sorry that this isn't a chapter but I will update very soon. I am going to camp and I can't update without technology so yeah don't hate me. I won't be back till a week so bear with me. But hey I will update many chapters as a reward for being patient with me. AND REVIEW WHILE IM GONE!**_

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH, **_

_**Happywriter780 OUT, PEACE! **_


	4. IMPORTANT READ!

_**So sorry, I'm going to camp again at Seneca Hills. So this is not an update and plus I'm on a temporary writers block on the Queens Praymantice. I want so many things to happen so fast but yet idk how. I got tons of ideas but I need a plan on how to put it all together to make perfect sense. Sorry to disappoint you though, but my Doctor Who is coming alone swimmingly I JUST NEED YOU TO READ IT, IT WONT KILL YOU! Its title is 10 one shots of Clara and 11! If you don't like summary I will try to fix it! Also I checked and I saw that my other 2 stories haven't gotten any reviews or anything new since I was gone. Please that is something you need to do or else I will have to start deleting stories to make room. Also this is for my beloved followers Helen Tang, and .3, you guys are amazing please review and give the Doctor a try he's amazing and fantastic and I love his quirkiness. And tell your friends about me and to give me a shot I promise it wont be in vain. Also in other news I went clothes shopping for school (UHHHH) and I got the most awesome t shirt ever. SOUL EATER! And also it wont kill you to also read the Demon Who fell in Love with the Angel because its dedicated to my great grandma and it would be greatly appreciated. And one last thing I am also taking requests as long as they're in k+ or T . **_

_**Thank you for reading **_

_**Happywriter780, OUT, PEACE! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey well this is amazing I got enough time to do this for you lovely readers. And please I don't care if you're just viewing this I want you to review this because I am seriously thinking about giving up on this story. I OWN NOTHING BBC DOES!**_

_**Doctor POV**_

Tonight was one of those rare nights were I could sleep, timelords don't need that much sleep as humans do. Usually I dread sleep because I am always reminded of the Time War, and all those pleas of help. And I can never be able to help them in time and watch them die right before my eyes, and I can never save them. I remember the face on my dearest friend; he died screaming my name, MY name, not the doctor, MY name.

Slowly my eyes became heavy, and I was falling into a light sleep, and then, my mind went fuzzy and I fell into sleep.

***Dream***

_**I didn't hear the sounds of bombs or Darleks as I do, but I was in a room. I know this room; it was the storage room in the TARDIS. I could see everything that belonged to my former companions; it broke my heart to be reminded that I couldn't save them from their doom. **_

_** I couldn't take any more pain I tried to walk out of the wretched room, and closed the door filled of horrible memories. But I couldn't, I was frozen on the spot, I tried to yell for help or to ask the TARDIS to release me in her hold. But I couldn't do that either, I wanted to close my eyes and avoid anything that was precious to them. I could handle bad memories… it's the good ones that hurt. **_

_** "One day you'll meet the Doctor," I see Clara, her soft hair swaying as she walked with grace, her eyes brightening at the mention of Doctor. "And, of course, is the best day ever! It's just the best day of your life!" she says with much enthusiasm, was meeting me the best of her life? **_

_** "Because, because he's brilliant, and he's funny and mad, and best of all. He really needs you, the trick is… don't fall in love, I do that trick quite a lot, sometimes twice a day." I was sure if I was able to blush I would've, Clara falls in love with ME twice a day, she just said she loves me. My hearts were filled with warmth and love, but it sinks in that we both love each other and every time I get close enough to her to fall in love, she dies. I can't let her love me, and I have to warn her about that, but suddenly, the good thoughts and ideas came into mind. I thought about Clara and me taking walks to a café and laughing, Clara and me holding hands and under a tree sitting very close to one another reading the same book and I reading to her. All these beautiful thoughts came at me like a rock, and I wondered, was it worth missing out on love and happy moments because I was afraid that I would hurt her, but in reality, I would just be hurting myself.**_

_** "But, once you start running, you start to forget, slowly. After a while, you just stop asking," she looked directly at me with her chocolate orbs, I got lost, swimming through those hypnotizing eyes of hers. "Who are you? Where are you from? What set you on your way and where are you going? Oh and what is your name?" she knows all of these questions cannot be answered, and that gleam in her eyes shone brighter, but then she slumped and continued talking. "You get used to not knowing, thought I never would… I was wrong." She turned around, and started walking away, but I don't ever want her to walk away like that. I want her to stay, but then something stops her, and she turns looking right into my eyes and says the impossible. "I know who he is, I know how he began I know where he's going, I know the truth about the Doctor and his biggest secret, I found out… the day we went to Trenzalore." Then she ran at me but I never felt the impact.**_

_***Dream over***_

I woke up feeling rested and at peace somewhat, it's been a long time since I had a peaceful rest like that. I look at the clock, Clara is still likely asleep, so I lay back down on my bed and close my eyes. And I let myself relax for a change. And only one thing I think about is my impossible girl, Clara Oswin Oswald.

_**Clara POV (finally after two chapters of JUST Doctor.)**_

I toss and turn to get comfortable enough to go to sleep, today was in all things considered, ok. Saving the Doctor is what I do best and have been doing before I was even born and after I had died. I love the Doctor, I know I shouldn't, but I can't help it, he's like a drug to me, like my own personal bran of heroine. _**(Twilight reference to all those who love the saga.) **_but I finally go to sleep at some point into the night.

_***Dream***_

_** I was in a room; it must be in the TARDIS because I see things that belong to me the Doctor and his previous companions. But I see a portrait of me, I never seen that before so it's kinda creepy that the Doctor painted me without me knowing or showing me it. And a dress that seems familiar to me, but I hear the familiar pattern of the Doctors footsteps, I was going to walk to him and demand to know what this was about. But I couldn't move anything, I couldn't move my legs, arms, head, I couldn't even blink. The Doctor came in and started to talk. **_

"_**From the Beginning she was Impossible… the Impossible Girl. I met her in the Darleks Asylum, I never saw her face and she died. I met her again in Victorian London and she died, she saved my life both times by giving her own." He stood next to the familiar dress; I know now why the dress looked familiar to me now. That was the dress I wore when I died in Victorian London. He looked down I know he feels ashamed and sad, but I die for him anytime during the day I would give anything to move and comfort him. He looked up and with a much better attitude. "And now she's back, and we're running together and she's perfect, prefect in every way for me." He called me perfect, and that sentence sounded like something out of a romantic novel. And I loved the sound of every syllable. "Except she can't remember that we ever met," he shrugged like oh well no big deal. "Clara, my Clara, always brave always funny." He walked to me and stopped in front, I wanted so much to hug him and tell him I love him. "Always exactly what I needed… perfect… too perfect." I smiled on the inside I'm perfect to him and he's perfect to me. "You get used to not knowing, thought I never would. I was wrong." He turns to leave, but I want him to stay I still need to know why I am here and tell me more about what he's keeping from me. He walked a few large steps and then stops suddenly and turns around and looks at me. **_

"_**I know who Clara Oswald is, I know how she came to be in my life and I know what she will always mean… I found out… the day we went to Tranzalore." He slowly faded into black, what was Tranzalore, did he really mean what he said. But the dream ended before I could ask.**_

_***Dream over***_

I woke up with a start and soon I smell burning eggs and bacon and a hint of soufflé's. That must be the Doctor _attempting _to make breakfast… again_._ I grab my robe and raced down the hallways to save the Doctor once again from poisoning himself with what he calls "food".

_**(Extended ending for you darling readers in 3**__**rd**__** POV.)**_

Clara raced into the kitchen and was blinded by black smoke before, a fuzzy figure came closer to her and the smoked cleared a bit and the figure became clearer and clearer until it became the Doctor wearing her pink and white soufflé apron holding a poor excuse to be called breakfast . Everything was burnt, and the Doctor was covered in ash and smelled like burning pig.

"Clara, you're not supposed to be up yet! Umm, sorry about your apron I think it's washable though. "She scolded the uncoordinated timelord for a moment and sighed, knowing it was the Doctor being the Doctor. She helped him clean up, but didn't speak it was awkward. One thinking about the other, just like any other day.

(TARDIS POV)

Urg how much more do I have to do before they realize that they need to be together and that the other has feelings for the other as well. First I tell the Doctor that he was the reason Clara blushes, and he doesn't believe ME!

I've gone from messing with their heads to messing with their dreams in the matter of only a week.

I guess now I have to go deeper into their thick heads to get the message clear.

I wonder what I'll do next.

_**OMG I this took FOREVER my darling readers and well I'll update when I can I promise. **_

_**Happywriter780 OUT, PEACE!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**HEY well another one shot 4 down 6 more to go and maybe even 7 if I can get 6 reviews by the time the last one shot is posted. Ok here is for the Doctor and his TARDIS!**_

_**Clara POV**_

Another normal human day gone and pass, I'm incredibly stressed out. Angie got suspended from school for saying a bad word to the superintendent and she is going back today, Artie is failing math and probably has to take summer school, is going to give the biggest presentation of his whole career today. I am a train wreak and I keep wondering what Trenzalore is, I swear I'm going to grow gray soon from all the stress. Those made me wonder if I already have.

I look in the mirror and look at my hair, and sure enough I have one stress induced gray hair on my head, I took it out and looked at it. It was a dark silvery color; I looked at the bags under my eyes due to my lack of sleep and stress. Basically everything that made me older looking was due to stress.

I couldn't help it I made myself worry; the Doctor never ages a day even though he has the whole universe on his shoulders. I don't think about if the Doctor would like me if I suddenly became older overnight. Instead to reduce stress I went to the bathroom and drew myself a relaxing hot sweet bath, soon the room smelled of green apples and rose petals I play my favorite song on my phone and sink deep into the suds.

Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Ray played, its beautiful melody played and I closed my eyes and relaxed

_**[Verse 1]**_

_**I've seen the world**_

_**Done it all**_

_**Had my cake now**_

_**Diamonds, brilliant**_

_**And Bel Air now**_

_**Hot summer nights, mid-July**_

_**When you and I were forever wild**_

_**The crazy days, city lights**_

_**The way you'd play with me like a child**_

. I was thinking about the adventures I have with the Doctor, I've seen stars the look so much like diamonds that was during the summer of endless fun, one time we went to Bel Air but little after we had gotten there we were raced out by angry people in golf carts saying very colorful language all because the Doctor got I bit wild and put bowties on everyone. I laughed the whole time we were running, I tripped though and got a little scrape, the Doctor was immediately worried and carried me all the way to the TARDIS. I told the Doctor that I was fine but he insisted that I needed to sit down and slow down for a while. Then he decided we go to Las Vegas and have a nice outing with gambling and enjoying each other's company before heading back to the TARDIS.

_**[Chorus]**_

_**Will you still love me**_

_**When I'm no longer young and beautiful?**_

_**Will you still love me**_

_**When I got nothing but my aching soul?**_

_**I know you will, I know you will**_

_**I know that you will**_

_**Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?**_

I try to tell myself that the Doctor isn't shallow and would leave me if I became old and that I had lost my youth. I'm still young it's just that stress causes gray hairs, but I wonder if the Doctor only takes young and beautiful girls with him to see the stars. I really need to stop thinking about him leaving me because I have to be optimistic about my Doctor.

_**[Verse 2]**_

_**I've seen the world, lit it up**_

_**As my stage now**_

_**Channeling angels in the new age now**_

_**Hot summer days, rock 'n' roll**_

_**The way you play for me at your show**_

_**And all the ways I got to know**_

_**Your pretty face and electric soul**_

I remember when I was little and wanted to see the world, my mother told me before she died "Life is an adventure and a song, and the world is your stage and if you don't light up the world by living then you don't know what you've missed. I love you Clara." Those were her last words of wisdom to me and then she died. I knew she was with Channeling Angels, at her funeral I saw the Doctor, of course I didn't know him at the time but I still thought that he was quite handsome and later on I got to know beyond his pretty face and saw he electric soul.

_**[Chorus]**_

_**Will you still love me**_

_**When I'm no longer young and beautiful?**_

_**Will you still love me**_

_**When I got nothing but my aching soul?**_

_**I know you will, I know you will**_

_**I know that you will**_

_**Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?**_

That thought still came back to haunt me, wondering if he would care or leave me behind if I got old. I don't think if he left that I would ever be whole again and that I'll never be able to love anyone else like I love the Doctor.

_**[Bridge]**_

_**Dear lord, when I get to heaven**_

_**Please let me bring my man**_

_**When he comes tell me that you'll let him in**_

_**Father tell me if you can**_

_**Oh that grace, oh that body**_

_**Oh that face makes me wanna party**_

_**He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds**_

Right then and there I prayed I knew the Doctor didn't believe in the Lord but I did and I wanted him to come with me when everyone is safe then he has no more reasons to torture himself any longer. I prayed that I take my Doctor with me when I get to heaven because I know my mother would absolutely adore him. Just thinking about his flailing arms and his face with that same old 'let's have an adventure' smirk on his face. Gets me pumped and ready for anything, and when I'm around him he makes me shine like diamonds.

_**[Chorus]**_

_**Will you still love me**_

_**When I'm no longer young and beautiful?**_

_**Will you still love me**_

_**When I got nothing but my aching soul?**_

_**I know you will, I know you will**_

_**I know that you will**_

_**Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?**_

_**Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?**_

_**Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful?**_

I need to keep reminding myself not to question him and to believe he will never leave me because I got a stupid gray hair from stress. I woke up with a start, I was still in the bathtub and the music had stopped playing. I guess I had slept and the water was cold, I got out and got ready for the Doctor.

No sooner later I had gotten ready did I hear the TARDIS outside my bedroom window, after I had gotten sleep and from the steam the bags had disappeared and there were no more gray hairs except from the one I had found earlier. I raced out of the door as if it had been on fire and ran to the TARDIS I saw the Doctor standing in the control room still hadn't aged a day. He turned and looked at me and smiled.

"So what have I missed in your regular life Clara did anything exciting and new happen while I was away?" he asked I know he tries to hide the fact that whenever he leaves on the Wednesday that he

"Oh, it's just been a stress filled week , so much went down that I was sleep deprived and had a stress caused gray hair, but everything else was pretty much normal human stuff." I saw that he was unfazed by what I just said; this was a test to him to see if he would leave me or never wanted to see me again. He shrugged and went on pressing buttons that I bet were just for show.

"That is new but anyways where in time and space does you Miss Clara Oswin Oswald do you want to go to?"

And then we took off into the endless possibilities of time and space knowing that we still have a lot of running to do before I get another gray hair.

_**Ok that's it, review and I will put you in the next chapter and when you review say which doctor you love most (unless its 11 then I then will have to make a whole new onshot then before clara and in between amy and rorys death.) and I will ship you too ok there.**_

_**Happywriter780 OUT, PEACE!**_


End file.
